Witches Fiach
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Las cosas siempre se hacían por una razón. Las intenciones jamás eran puras. Las personas no se movían simplemente con el propósito de realizar lo mejor. Los autobuses explotaban, y las cabezas rodaban. Él lo sabía, y por eso era el rey. Ella lo sabía, y por eso era la bruja. EscociaxGalesFem. InglaterraxGalesFem. Para Venom-san, ¡feliz cumpleaños! n.n
1. Chapter 1

******D****isclaimer:** ___El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_  


**Advertencias**:_ AU, ¿Incest?, Personajes OC -el colmo-, Lime - denme un tiro- __  
_

**Dedicatoria:**_ ¡PARA VENOM-SAN! Mujer, ¡cuánto tiempo desde la última vez que hicimos esto! ;A; oh, dejadme llorar, ¡dejadme llorar! Jajaja ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! -vuela serpentina y le pone un gorrito de fiesta (?)-, en serio, ¡felicidades! Ojala te la pases bien, convivas con tus personas queridas, y más que nada, ¡que te sientas lo más feliz que puedas! Aunque has pasado muchas cosas en este año, y a riesgo de leerme fuera de lugar, estoy tan feliz de que sigas aquí, siendo tan maravillosa, única y brillante a pesar de todo :DDDD ¡Te quiero, amiga! Y un año más es para celebrarse~~~ ¡incendiemos un edificio y pongamos "Venom Rocks estuvo aquí"! XDDDDD Jajajajaja, ¡mucho ánimo! Aquí estaré como el digno parásito que soy, para hostigarte (?) cofcof ¡digo! Apoyarte para lo que necesites :DDDD_

**Aclaraciones:** _-La trama estuvo a cargo de Venom Rocks y de la canción "Hunting For Witches" de Bloc Party. Yo sólo le puse las mal enfocadas palabras  
_

_-Manejo las características que he me ha indicado para Gales y Escocia_

_Ahora el fic: realmente no sé cómo fue que llegué a donde llegué. Tenía muchas ideas para la historia, pero creo que terminé agarrando el lado más difícil de la música, y con eso, las cosas se salieron de mis manos ;A; Así que no sé si me adapté bien a la petición... y me temo que cambié mi estilo... y apresuré las cosas... no, mierda xDD Sólo espero que os guste_

**Escocia:**_ Alasdair McAllister_

_**Gales**: Gwyneth Llywelyn  
_

_GRACIAS. Owari~_

* * *

**_"Witches Fiach" _  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Un hombre necesitaba relajarse

"—Al menos tres muertos y 17 heridos dejó la mañana del lunes el ataque de un autobús que transportaba a obreros de una fábrica de cemento en el norte de la península del Sinaí, indicaron fuentes médicas y de seguridad"

Con el cuidado que ninguna sociedad imaginaría, un hombre como él lo necesitaba de manera puntual, precisa, con la exigencia digna de un rey

_Lo era en cierto modo, y el mundo podía joderse con eso_

Además, desde el sitio donde estaba, en aquel techo del enorme edificio de paredes de vidrio doble como trono, se alzaba como un emperador

_Todos debajo de sí. Ese era el orden de la existencia_

"—"El autobús fue atacado con cohetes cerca del aeropuerto de Al Arish. Tres personas murieron y 17 sufrieron heridas en el ataque", declaró un responsable de seguridad"

Arrugó ligeramente el ceño al tomar otro trago de cerveza

El sabor era muchísimo más inferior al whisky escocés que prefería por demasiado, sin embargo, servía al propósito original: hacerle compañía mientras admiraba la tierra a 20 m. sobre del suelo

Un gobernante siempre estaba por encima del mundo. Un líder siempre iba a la cabeza, más cerca del cielo que cualquiera. Un avaricioso con el poder suficiente de manipulación siempre se acercaba a la perfección de un Dios, burlándose de su inmortalidad y del deber para con sus seres creados

Él lo hacía, y a la vez, se veía beneficiado por ellos, estando eternamente al final de cada camino bueno o malo, honorable o desesperado, próspero o lamentable

No podía estar en una situación más ventajosa. Era el término de cualquier cosa

"—El balance fue confirmado por una fuente médica y precisó que "muchos heridos se encontraban en estado crítico"."

Quizá lo único que le faltaba para hacer oficial la superioridad, sería una corona

El resto de los elementos, como el cetro que lo alzaba en su botella y la espada con el cigarro a medio terminar, ya los tenía, los dominaba casi obsesivamente, y eso delataba su realeza bien ganada y formada ante un mundo que parecía caerse a pedazos

Desde que podía recordar lo estaba haciendo, así que ya no era ninguna jodida novedad. No generaba ningún sentimiento. No generaba ninguna supuesta consciencia que ya no servía de nada

Todo se trataba de la misma basura. Repetidos deshechos que escuchaba una y otra vez en la calle, entre los murmullos, en los medios masivos de comunicación. Que patético

Pero él estaba arriba, ajeno ante los problemas de caos y sangre

Él no tenía nada que ver con las personas débiles que se deshacían en medio de su completa inutilidad y de la falta de adaptación

Él no tenía nada que ver

"—En un comunicado, un portavoz militar, el coronel Ahmed Aly, declaró que "un grupo terroristas" apuntó a vehículo de la policía pero dio en el autobús de los obreros por error"

Del six-pack que lucía acomodado en la loza gris y helada, pasó la vista hacía la gran avenida, admirado con inexistente interés los cuerpos que pasaban de un lado a otro, casi movidos por inercia pura

No sabía cómo la naturaleza admitía semejantes errores coexistir con ella

Ni siquiera eran capaces de inyectarle dirección a sus pasos, y eso, en verdad, los colocaba por debajo de la cadena de la evolución

Errores, eso eran

La imagen se tornaba insultante en sí, una ofensa para su escrupulosa observación que buscaba tranquilidad luego de una mañana irritante

Vaya, acababa de hablar con un grupo de estúpidos viejos, y ahora se venía a encontrar con esto. Mierda

Sólo caminaban y caminaban, como un ganado en espera del matadero

Sonrió un poco

Eso sí le gustaría verlo

"—Este ataque se ha producido unas horas después de enfrentamientos entre hombres armados y Ejército egipcio cerca de la frontera israelí"

Sentado en el techo del edificio con los debidos elementos de compañía, solamente necesitaba una escopeta

Brindar justicia era uno de los privilegios que se había ganado… así como el derecho de deshacerse de las creaciones obsoletas. De todas ellas

Hombres ordinarios, con deseos ordinarios, en medio de una existencia ordinaria

Desaparecer a la mayoría no haría diferencia, pero al menos adquirirían un objetivo más interesante del que fingía tener: relajarlo

Era bastante noble cuando una vida común se sacrificaba por una asombrosa, carismática y poderosa. Era un verdadero honor cuando un hombre que no hacía más que respirar entregaba el aliento por alguien que le daría un verdadero uso

La Tierra entera debía dar la sangre por él

Ese era el pago para un rey que hacía el favor de guiar a un puñado de imbéciles sin voluntad

"—Los combates se produjeron en la región de Al Wifaq, norte del Sinaí, tras un intento fallido de hacer saltar con explosivos un vehículo policial"

Bueno, tampoco le parecía tan necesario ejecutar algún tipo de golpe maestro para infundir el respeto que le debían

El miedo surgía por instinto, y él lo inspiraba de una encantadora forma que lo volvía un maldito bastardo, cínico y arrogante. De aquello se trataba

El total resultaba de una combinación de variantes, no obstante

Él no hacía el trabajo completo, a su pesar y para su satisfacción, sino que daba el último empujón para que la multitud, acosada por la ignorancia que los mantenía en regla, brindara los frutos que exprimiría hasta hartarse

Un abogado sabía eso. Un abogado como él, conocía los instantes adecuados de actuar en esa sátira de la sociedad, derrumbando voluntades y la confianza de las personas más hostiles, moldeando los pesares y las esperanzas de los que se convertían dóciles ante unas cuantas palabras

No se necesitaba pensar demasiado en ellas, al final. No lo requería

En serio, que seres tan patéticos… pero él, como buen gobernante, se daba a la tarea de explotarlo y adornar las salas de su imaginario con las pieles y la sangre. Cualquiera en su posición lo haría

Los escrúpulos se perdían conforme se asimilaba lo bajo que podía caer el hombre ante sus propias fallas y vanidades, por lo que no había nada que lamentar

Todos eran iguales. Todos se pintaban con su nostalgia y su mentalidad limitada de clase media

"—La península del Sinaí vive un recrudecimiento de la violencia desde la destitución del presidente islamista Mohamed Mursi el pasado 3 de julio"

Con los esfuerzos necesarios y el aprendizaje preciso, se convirtió en un brillante abogado que prometía los más abrumadores éxitos

Con los roces en círculos altos de jerarquía, adquirió la fama que mantenía a las Firmas más prestigiadas peleando por su culo de diamante puro

El desenvolvimiento encantadoramente galante y pretensioso le abrió paso entre la sociedad elitista que se divertía cazando a los liberales, casi con el cargo de "Brujas"

Sin embargo, ninguna de esas cosas le brindaron tanta satisfacción como el desarrollo de su innata ambición que, educada con protocolos bastante hipócritas, terminaron por darle un acceso ilimitado en las cuestiones de poder y justicia

No sólo se necesitaba de miedo. Un líder no se mantenía únicamente de eso

Un rey debía alimentarse de la energía y las aspiraciones de los demás, enfocándolas hacia la grandeza

Entonces, ahí estaba, Alasdair McAllister, el miembro más joven del bufete internacional de abogados Eversheds ocupando un cómodo sitio del techo de la sucursal recién inaugurada en Edimburgo. Que gran sorpresa, vaya

"—Un policía de alto rango fue asesinado el viernes por hombres armados, el jueves fue hallado decapitado un copto y el miércoles murieron dos personas en el ataque contra un puesto de control en el Sinaí"

Y mientras la estación de radio que escuchaba a través de su celular, la que no dejaba de reportar las tragedias del otro lado del mundo, imaginó que las cabezas no dejaban de rodar

En caso de desgracias, se buscaba un chivo expiatorio que se sacrificaba ante el púlpito de una ciudad inconforme; eso con la esperanza de brindar alguna hipotética estabilidad que se quebraría por los mismos errores de siempre

Él no tenía nada que ver con eso, con la sociedad, con un mundo decadente que sólo mostraba los pedazos de su gloria anterior… si es que aquello existió

No le interesaba, no sentía nada, y ante el paisaje desolador, era un hecho que la suerte lo benefició lo suficiente

Todo podía desaparecer si él estaba bien. Todo podía pudrirse si él no se veía afectado. Todo podía perderse en caos si encontraba un beneficio para su ambición de personalidad

No le importaba, porque de cualquier forma, el pensamiento razonable se hundía por el imparable aullido de sangre. Típico

"—La cifra de muertos de los ataques perpetrados a dos cárceles en Bagdad subió a 56 personas y entre 500 y mil reos se fugaron, informó el Ministerio de Justicia"

Constantemente escuchaba de los socios más seniles una añoranza que no dejaba de ser fastidiosa

"—Antes todo era mejor"

"—Antes había mayores oportunidades"

"—Antes no teníamos tantos problemas"

"—Antes creíamos que podíamos ser buenos"

Y en verdad no le encontraba el mínimo sentido a tantas lamentaciones

En primer lugar, ¿por qué las decían? ¿No se suponía que era bueno? En el asunto de la legalidad, de su modo de vida a través de leyes quebrantables, ellos obtenían más

Fraudes. Homicidios. Violaciones. Divorcios. Estafas… prácticamente las debilidades del sistema judicial les daban manutención y fortuna, ¿no estaba bien que se devoraran entre sí, pues se aprovechaban de eso? ¿Cuál era el punto de fingir que les importaba el orden?

Seguidamente, no era un asunto de realidad, sino de perspectiva: quizá el mundo nunca fue mejor, sino que con la madurez suficiente se vinieron a dar cuenta de la mierda donde existían. Y en dicho punto, si le preguntaban, tal vez se trataba de una hipocresía ya inútil

En estos tiempos, ¿a quién le daban ganas de seguir conservando una supuesta decencia? Probablemente era liberación todas las cosas que sucedían. Una necesidad de mostrar la verdadera esencia pútrida de los hombres

Eso no podía ser malo. Tener las suficientes agallas para marcar el camino deseado debía ser un ejemplo digno de mención, aún si los medios eran bajos

Cada quien se las arreglaba solo. Simple esencia de la supervivencia del más fuerte

"—Hombres armados, presuntamente vinculados con la rama de Al Qaeda en Iraq, lanzaron esta madrugada ataques coordinados contrala prisión de Abu Ghraib, a 25 kilómetros al oeste de Bagdad, y la de Al Tayi, a 20 kilómetros al norte de la capital iraquí, precisó en rueda de prensa el vocero del citado ministerio, Hamed al Musaui"

En muchas ocasiones había demostrado que podía ser el dominante del entorno. Y con justa razón

No se trataba de una descarada pretensión, y sí de una imposición natural

Se había desarrollado así desde niño, con sus altas de orgullo y las bajas de método

De algún modo cada etapa de su vida estaba condicionada hacia el poder y la victoria, casi como lo sería en el destino de un futuro rey. El más grande

De la misma manera, perdió la empatía y la identificación con el resto de los humanos

No eran iguales. Ni remotamente podía ser comparado con aquellos que carecían de control y permanecían dentro de los parámetros ordinarios

Era alguien excepcional. Era superior. Era el más consciente en todo el asqueroso planeta que el prójimo no importaba si no encontraba un beneficio en su desgracia

Ayudar a seres no más virtuosos que él no representaría nada, nadie cambiaría y nada se conseguiría más que un falso intento de satisfacción

_¿Entonces por qué…?_

"—Durante el asalto a ambas cárceles, se produjeron nueve atentados perpetrados por suicidas con cinturones de explosivos, tres explosiones de coches bomba y se lanzaron unos 100 proyectiles de mortero y decenas de cohetes contra los penales"

Apagó el aparato con fuerza, fastidiado de tanta basura que buscaba provocar alguna reacción

_Nadie hacía las cosas sin una razón. Nadie actuaba por otros sin un propósito egoísta_

En esos tiempos de enemigos que tomaban a "sus" mujeres y "sus trabajos" según la paranoia colectiva, ¿quién iba a extender la mano para ser devorado? Por supuesto, la visión del emperador no podía ser comparada con ningún pobre diablo, pero se mantenían en esencia de instinto, y ello generaba cacerías de brujas que el mundo pedía a gritos

¿Quién, en tales circunstancias, con la posibilidad de quebrar el margen del orden, se quedaría con pasividad?

_Ella, seguramente_

Vibró su celular, indicando la llegada de un mensaje

Lo revisó sin gana, ya que apostaba que se trataría de su Jefe pidiéndole ir a su oficina para consultarle alguna estupidez. No se equivocó al leer las primeras tres palabras, y en ello había más pena que satisfacción

Tenía que ser idiota como para privarle de su tiempo a su autonombrado descanso. Algún día lo mandaría al diablo junto con todo lo demás

Un bufete de aquella categoría no necesitaba a un viejo indeciso e imbécil, pero si a alguien como él

Total, ¿qué más daba? No era el primero ni el último que se aprovechaba de la situación, y sí el que lo realizaba con el mero objeto de tomar los fragmentos del mundo y formar el propio

En él no habría espacio para las masas débiles que no reconocían las oportunidades

_¿Ella lo haría? Quizá no, y a la vez, podía ser que estuviera jugando solamente_

Volvió a vibrar el aparato, y él volvió a chasquear la lengua sin ánimo de ser acarreado como si fuese un idiota

Se trataba de trabajo, claro, precisamente por eso no quería decir que le complaciera en demasía si no había un beneficio tangible. No movería ni un miserable dedo si no tuviese retribución

_¿De qué tipo sería el de ella?_

Con discreción movió sus pupilas verde botella, hasta mirar de reojo el edificio de en frente

Un poco más lejos de la entrada, uno de esos típicos grupos de caridad colocaba una mesa de oficio para tener relativa comodidad en ejercer sus labores. Sus miembros se turnaban días para asistir, pedir donativos, o repartir volantes en que se expedía –suponía- las actividades de la agrupación y las especificaciones de sus intenciones

No era extraño ver ese tipo de personas prácticamente mendigando por aquella zona, ya que era el sitio de importantes compañías de grandes capitales, y bastante transitada por sujetos que podrían quemar cheques por 10,000 libras sin ninguna lamentación

Desde que se inauguró ese edificio y fue contratado en un simple chasquido de dedos, los encontraba rogando dinero, atención, al menos una mirada que mostrara interés a su causa, que según el horrendo letrero de color verde limón y negro, era para mantener un albergue de alcohólicos y drogadictos

¿Pero qué carajo…?

¿A quién le iba a importar? Si los demás, que solían carecer de talento, no generaban ninguna empatía, ¿creían que las escorias resultarían más favorecidas?

Cada quien resolvía su vida, y si aquellos habían sido lo bastante estúpidos como para dejarse arrastrar por su ineptitud y su debilidad ante recursos superiores, mínimo, podrían aceptarlo con la poca dignidad que les quedaba e irse a morir a una fosa

Pero sin duda, los que buscaban ayudarlos eran mucho más patéticos

No había sentido alguno en sacrificarse por sujetos tan lamentables, perdiendo tiempo en las frías calles de Edimburgo y causando una lástima agresiva en el hombre de clase media que sólo quería ver TV

Eran tontos. Eran ilusos. Eran tan profundamente ingenuos que preferían confiar en los contrarios que abandonarlos a sabiendas de que serían traicionados en la mínima oportunidad

El enemigo estaba frente a sus ojos, robando sus identidades y sus vidas, dispuestos a volar el autobús número 30 si servía para drogas, alcohol, mujeres, lo que fuera que brindara un placer pasajero… ¿y qué hacían? Nada, salvo ofrecer sus cabezas por otras que deberían ser arrancadas a mordidas

Ellos eran aún más bajos e indefensos que se ofrecían al circo del pueblo

Distinguió entonces un cabello rubio platino largo, que brillaba de forma preciosa ante los débiles rayos de sol de ese otoño; se notaba un talle espigado, moldeado casi como en una pintura del más diestro de los artistas, con una piel blanca y ligeramente sonrosada que hacía juego con el conjunto agradable y sutil del recuadro

_¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo esa chica?_

Se lo llevaba cuestionando desde la primera ocasión que la vio

En realidad, si no le incumbía, ignoraba a cualquier ser con el que se cruzaba, pero con ella…

_Las personas se movían con objetivos. Las personas inteligentes y habilidosas lo hacían, siendo inevitable identificarlas como partícipes del mismo fin_

No sabía si contarlo como una característica sobresaliente, sin embargo, siempre reconocía cuando se enfrentaba con una persona igual o muy cercana a su nivel de cinismo y de apreciación táctica

Definitivamente, vio en esa mujer blanca como el mármol y de labios de tono durazno alguien similar a él

Fría. Calculadora. Despectiva. Fuerte. De un vistazo identificó cualidades que la colocaba como un natural depredador, una persona que conocía lo inútil de preocuparse por causas perdidas, de lo estúpido de recorrer una vía sin rumbo basado en esperanzas ingenuas

Se debía aprovechar el caos, la debilidad, la ignorancia y el pánico, y apostaba su bien amasada posición a que ella lo sabía

Todo lo gritaba, lo escupía a la cara mientras dejaba en el aire su perfume de narcisos y violetas

Pocas veces se cruzaba con ese tipo de presencia innata, la que se parecía a la propia y despertaba algo parecido a la simpatía provechosa

Resultaba común, en dicho caso, desarrollar un conveniente sentido de la asociación y buscar un acercamiento. Eso afianzaría la identidad personal y se acomodaba una pieza en el tablero del mundo que, tarde o temprano, rendiría sus frutos diplomáticos

Era conveniencia, nada más: la sensación de apoyarse en esa chica y luego alejarla de sí cuando ya no se requiriera. Y viceversa

No podían existir dos reyes en un mismo territorio, y de ningún modo buscaba un tratado o unión que arrastrara una carga de cualquier tipo

Pensó, al verla con su sencillo pero elegante vestido gris, que se trataba de una inversionista en busca de un buen socio, y no sería algo raro, ya que ese tipo de sujetos recorrían aquella larga avenida por sus grandes promesas de riquezas, y si ella trasmitía la superioridad que sólo los extraordinarios gozaban, lanzaba promesas palpables

Ahora, tampoco tenía la arrogancia que escondía cobardía, ni el glamour de alguien que quería hacerse notar más de la cuenta: con su gesto tranquilo, de inexistente emoción, pasaba de a desapercibida si lo quería, y dejaba tras de sí la sensación de escalofrío y ausencia

Eso, en verdad, era para apreciarse en el mero sentido de la táctica

Sería un elemento peligroso si la acompañaba el hombre adecuado, y sin muchos problemas, él podría serlo sin vacilar

Esa ocasión que la miró mientras pasaba por la avenida se sintió complacido, porque no atendió a su apariencia de hada, sino a esas pupilas ausentes y vacías que ocultaban todo propósito. Eso era propio de alguien impredecible, y le gustó como pocas veces

Tuvo la intención de hablarle y estudiarla, usarla y después desecharla, igual que a ese mundo que no tenía espacio para los lazos desinteresados

No obstante, llegó la decepción

Quizá como nunca antes

—Nuestra misión es brindar un espacio en donde los enfermos recuperen el sentido de su vida, la salud y la libertad a través de terapias en adicciones, con los cuales la participación de la familia y la sociedad resulta de vital importancia

¿Qué mierda…? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué estaba haciendo alguien como ella apoyando ese tipo de causa…?

De pronto, quien trasmitía las promesas de grandeza arrebatada, se encontraba ahí, mendigando, causando lástima, ofreciéndose como sacrificio ante la hoguera de una ciudad asquerosa que necesitaba vulgar distracción

No comprendía

La premisa era tan incongruente que le ocasionaba las reacciones más confusas y agresivas

_ Se trataba de un insulto, una falta, una bofetada a los principios de los seres superiores_

Y como si fuese un asunto de honor propio, se sentía ineludiblemente ultrajado

Aquello no tenía sentido

Ayudar a otros, preocuparse por otros, extender la confianza a la escoria de la sociedad decadente era lo más estúpido, inútil, una bajeza ante las palabras del sentido común

Si no entendía cómo algunos sujetos, que se ahogaban en indecisión, se apropiaban de miedos ajenos, que lo hiciese alguien como esa mujer, brillante y calculadora, escupía a toda la cadena de la evolución

—Nos esforzamos por ser un factor de cambio positivo y de unión con el fin de contribuir a una sociedad más sana

Chistó de nuevo, acosado por otra vibración de su teléfono y de la frustración por presenciar la escena de nuevo

Las personas actuaban por conveniencia, al menos eso tenía que explicar tal desequilibrio de acción

Pero, si lo pensaba bien, no era su asunto

—Tratamos de ofrecer una atención profesional y humana a los pacientes, con la visión de ser un espacio de recuperación de la salud integral y reintegración a la vida

La chica tres veces a la semana llegaba a apoyar a los perdedores que se acomodaban en aquel sitio. Aparecía a las 9:30 am. y se iba a las 18:00 pm. sin distraerse en comer o en descansar, salvo en tomar un té caliente de un termo rojo oscuro que siempre dejaba sobre la mesa

Se la pasaba las horas repartiendo volantes, apuntando los datos de quienes ayudaba con sumas mayores, recortando y armando carteles, prácticamente siguiendo a quienes pasaban para buscar un poco de su atención, o dando comida a los vagabundos malolientes que cruzaban sin rumbo fijo por donde estaba

Nunca la había visto sonreír ni alterarse, aunque su trato implícito distinguía amabilidad, o la suficiente cortesía parar crear una momentánea simpatía

Eso demostraba una rutina que no quería interrumpir, ¿por qué tomarse la molestia de hacerlo con la suya, si no tenía nada que ver?

Existían excepciones a la regla, y esta parecía ser una bastante lamentable

_Un buen talento que podía usar a su favor era desperdiciado de aquella inútil manera_

Qué mierda

No funcionaba. No era tiempo para ese tipo de pensamiento, ni para un deseo ordinario de responsabilidad. No para un optimismo digno de adolescente que negaba el horror de la realidad, o para no ver los aviones chocando contra las torres

_Ella lo sabía, y aun así…_

—Esto tiene que ser una broma

Y no sólo el acto en sí. También lo decía por él mismo, con esas preguntas y reflexiones que no formaban parte de la rutina que le convenía

Era un fastidio. Él mismo lo era por igual

Maldita sea

—¡McAllister!

Dijeron, de pronto, dos veces al unísono, sorprendiéndolo poco y provocando en su lugar una mueca de sarcástica burla

Bueno, al menos para variar

Podría ser peor

—¡Hey, no nos ignores!

—¿O quieres que te empujemos desde aquí? ¡Sería fantástico!

—Lo trataremos como un accidente

—¡Nadie lo sabrá!

Enseguida percibió las intenciones de ser abrazad, pero a la vez, sintió el retroceso impulsivo

Chicos listos, notaron que era mejor conservar sus dentaduras que molestarlo

Instinto, ya lo había dicho

—¿Qué sucede? — Bryan se colocó a su derecha, conservando cierto espacio — ¿Estás practicando tus habilidades de francotirador?

—¿O será que planeabas suicidarte? — Ryan ocupó la izquierda usando las mismas precauciones — No creí que sería tu estilo

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen "No juzgues a un libro por su portada"

—¿Qué tienen que ver los libros? Pensé que hablábamos de suicidios exhibicionistas

—En realidad se trata de lo mismo, pero en un sentido metafórico

Se sobó la sien con cansancio. Vaya momento para que un puto dolor de cabeza le taladrara el cerebro

—Mira, se está poniendo azul del coraje

—Yo digo que es verde

—Más bien pensaba que rojo, aunque viéndolo, con su cabello es más que suficiente

—Ya sería bastante ridículo otra cosa

—¿Quieren dejar de fastidiar? — al fin habló, preguntándose que había hecho para lidiar con tantas tonterías en tan poco tiempo — ¿Por qué no mejor se tiran desde aquí? Le harían un completo favor al mundo

—¡He ahí el detalle, mi estimado McAllister! — le pasó un brazo por la espalda — ¡No queremos hacerle favores a nadie!

—¡Menos a ti! — imitó la acción — ¿Qué sería de nosotros si no podemos joderte un poco?

—Y diariamente, a eso se le llama eficiencia

—¡El mejor servicio a cargo de los gemelos O'Callaghan!

—¡El mejor servicio para irse a la mierda! — los sujeto fuertemente del cuello de sus camisas, como si dos perros malparidos se trataran

Comenzaron a removerse con pánico que combinaba bizarra diversión. De eso se trataba

—Un simple segundo bastará para que sus sesos se dispersen por el pavimento —sonrió de lado. Ellos no se dieron cuenta — ¿No se escucha divertido?

—¡T-Tranquilo! ¡Sólo jugábamos! ¡Simples tratos entre camaradas!

—¡A-Además, no puedes matarnos!

—Puedo, y lo haré justo ahora — mostró los clientes con cinismo al verlos graciosamente desesperados

De eso era, control ante todo

—¡N-No sería bueno! ¡Nunca encontrarías asistentes tan buenos que llevan al día tus citas laborales y todos tus compromisos ordenados!

—¡O los que se deshacen con discreción de las mujeres de una sola noche, y que también sabotean a la competencia!

—Jah, no me hagan reír — los dejó caer sin delicadeza — Cualquiera en esta maldita ciudad podría reemplazarlos

—¡Eso sí que es ser malagradecido! — se sobó la espalda — Después de todo el jodido cambio de citas que tuvimos que hacer por tus pretextos de niñita

—¡Y acomodar tus malnacidos archivos fue la muerte! Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer

—Idiotas, eso fue hoy — suspiró. Realmente estaba cansado — ¿En qué clase de puta realidad viven?

—En la que el Jefe principal pide tu presencia con urgencia — dijeron a la vez — Ya lleva más de 15 min. llamándote y por eso nos pidió buscarte

—Claro, quienes mejores para echarlo a perder

—¡Exacto! Que por nosotros bien podrías morirte~

—Así que mueve el culo de regreso, McAllister

—¡Cobraremos extra por las molestias!

—Incluida la amenaza de muerte

Y le sonrieron mostrando su blanca dentadura, esperando su reacción y preparados para cualquier tipo de consecuencia

Esos sujetos eran una completa molestia. No pasaba día en que no deseara tirarlos por la ventana o desajustar el elevador para que hubiese una falla coincidentemente cuando ellos lo usaran

Sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que no le agradaban

Lo hacían en la medida en que parecían compartir el básico principio

—¿Y bien? ¿Irás, o te ayudamos a caer?

—Cierren la boca — respondió dejando la botella a un lado, aunque conservando el cigarro — Yo bajo, no tienen que actuar como imbéciles todo el maldito tiempo

Instinto. Supervivencia. Independencia. Eliminación

Arreglárselas solos mientras el mundo se caía, aplastando y recogiendo lo conveniente

Bryan y Ryan lo sabían. Él lo sabía

_¿Y ella?_

—Comienzo a pensar que subes aquí por algo más que aire — comentó con sospecha

—Yo también — apoyó — ¿Qué puede ser tan interesante como para llamar tu atención, eh?

Dramáticamente empezaron a mirar todos lados. Él monótonamente abrió la puerta de servicio e inició el descenso por las escaleras

Como si ellos pudieran entenderlo, tontos

—¡Desgraciado, no nos dejes atrás!

—Puedo hacer eso, y hasta vender sus traseros por internet porque yo pago sus inútiles salarios

—Oh, el Jefazo impone autoridad

—Yo digo que sólo está alardeando

Pero ya estaba cansado de comportarse como imbécil por una chica a la que sólo conocía de vista, estando casi todos los días sentado en el tejado del edifico con un six-pack de cervezas y la falta de escopeta

_Cazarla no estaría mal, como a una bruja_

Tenía que haber una solución sencilla, simple e inmediata para todo eso

Tal vez la buscaría si no significara interrumpir su rutina

_Quizá ya era parte de ella_

Quería cortarle la cabeza

—¡Después vayamos a comer!

—¡Todo irá a cuenta de McAllister!

Mierda


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
**

* * *

Un hombre necesitaba tomar decisiones

Un hombre que era consciente de su papel superior, muy por encima de sus congéneres y al grado de ser un imponente emperador, se mantenía de ellas

Un instante de vacilación e ignorancia podría representar la muerte, o peor: sometimiento

Y nadie, nadie, sometía a Alasdair McAllister

Nadie se burlaba de él. Nadie le hacía dudar como un estúpido. Nadie le quitaba el control sin que su cráneo rodara por el piso y lo aplastara de golpe

¿Qué estaba sucediendo, precisamente?

En un día común, dadas las 18:00 pm., salía del despacho con la ligera satisfacción de hacerles la vida miserable al par de asistentes que tenía, más la seguridad de haber obrado adecuadamente con los distintos clientes que estarían perdidos sin él. Los mismos clientes que le pagaban sumas ridículas sin objeción que solventaban los tragos que bebía en su pub favorito cada noche

Esos días comunes no habían cambiado

Pero parecía que algo se agregó a ellos

—Ya es tarde. Tengo que retirarme

—¡Gracias por todo! — comentó una chica de cabello largo castaño y ojos verdes — Has trabajado muy duro, ¡te mereces un buen descanso!

—Supongo que sí

—¡No seas tan modesta! Puedes atribuirte un poco de crédito, no te hará daño

—Me parece que ese no es el punto de todo esto

Cuando abordaba su Ferrari 599 de color negro y salía del estacionamiento hacia la avenida, el semáforo siempre tocaba en rojo, haciéndolo esperar antes de arrancar

Como algún tipo de broma, de un intento por quebrarle la poca paciencia que lo caracterizaba, le tocaba aguardar la señal del lado contrario de la banqueta, cerca la mayoría de las veces de aquella mesa de intenciones burdamente caritativas

_Era como si sólo buscara la manera de tener a esa mujer dentro del foco de vista. Que completo asco_

Jodida molestia que se acopló a la rutina antes de que se diese cuenta: cada vez tenía la oportunidad de escuchar sin verdadera intención de lo que hablaban los presentes, incluyéndola

Se trataba de lo más bajo de la cadena alimenticia, y a pesar de ello, ahí estaba la situación, persiguiéndolo

Cada vez analizaba aquellas pupilas azules que, entre más las veía, menos le gustaban

_No había nada en ellas, igual que el autobús número 30 que explotó en miles de pedazos_

Y a esas alturas, con la falta de sorpresa, no conocía su nombre

No le importaba en tanto no representaba una diferencia, y no ayudaba en la cuestión que lo irritaba

Era patética, y al mismo tiempo, era como observar al lobo disfrazado de cordero

Quería ver la masacre, porque aquella farsa ya había durado demasiado. Una farsa a la que seguía sin encontrarle sentido

Nada se hacía sin un motivo. Las buenas intenciones jamás eran puras

¿Qué trataba de demostrar, con exactitud?

—¡Hoy reunimos una buena cantidad! — abrazó con lastimera emoción un bote plateado, de aquellos en que se envasaban las frutas — ¡Es más de lo que juntamos el mes pasado! Y eso que vamos en la segunda semana, ¡es como si la buena suerte nos hubiera favorecido!

—Ojala nos acompañe una larga temporada

—¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡Si eres tú quien la trajo! — sonrió abiertamente — ¡Desde que nos ayudas, más personas quieren hacer donativos!

—No lo creo

—Pues yo sí, y te digo que no hay que desaprovecharlo, ¡sólo mira! — le enseñó el recipiente — ¡Podremos comprar mantas, ropas, cosas para el botiquín, e incluso pagarle a un terapeuta para que comience a ayudar a los chicos que apenas llegaron! Arthur no puede encargarse solo de un grupo tan grande

—Pienso que ha hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora

—Claro que lo piensas~ — no le gustó en nada como dijo eso – Pero el punto, es que haremos cambios importantes, ¡y es por eso que…! — hizo que sostuviera el bote — Te lo encargo

—¿A qué te refieres? — aceptó la carga sin cambiar aquel gesto que no decía nada

—Nosotros nos quedaremos un par de horas más, y por la cantidad, no es seguro que eso se quede aquí — movió la mano con despreocupación — Vives muy cerca, así que no habrá problema, y antes de que mañana vayas a trabajar, puedes dejarlo en el refugio, ¡ahí estará Arthur desde temprano!

—Entiendo — tomó su bolso, el termo de color rojo, y abrazó con discreta fuerza el tesoro que le dejaron — Entonces, hasta pronto

—¡Entendido! — le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla — ¡Y de nuevo, gracias por tu trabajo!

Apenas esbozó una débil sonrisa. Dudaba que aquella chica la hubiese notado, pero para él no pudo pasar de a desapercibida, más sí la intención con que la hizo

_Esta clase de juego ya le estaba molestando_

Cuando ella empezó a caminar, el semáforo dio paso a que avanzara

Lo hizo con la velocidad apropiada, ya que le fastidiaba que los otros conductores le pitaran, y a la vez, buscaba tenerla dentro del foco de su espejo retrovisor

La forma en que andaba, cómo su cabello suelto se movía conforme a la brisa helada de la tarde, ese modo en que sus pupilas seguían negándole cualquier tipo de respuesta con la carencia de brillo, los pasos firmes y ágiles, su piel un poco enrojecida por el golpe de aire que buscaba cortarla

Tenía que haber una manera de cazarla y exhibir su hermoso esqueleto como advertencia de que nadie debía quebrantar el orden caótico de esos tiempos

—¡Ah!

Abrió los ojos con leve sorpresa, sintiendo una bizarra ansiedad cuando se percató de todo lo que, en un mero instante, se reflejó en el espejo que tan cuidadosamente acomodó

Al pasar ya cinco calles y dar vuelta en una esquina, chocó agresivamente contra ella un sujeto que venía corriendo

El golpe y la nula sorpresa no provocó esa inesperada exclamación, sino lo que conllevó: al momento de separarse, él extendió las manos y en un movimiento rápido, le arrebató el recipiente que con comprensible protección la chica guardaba, echando una vez más su carrera sin que hubiera oportunidad de darle alcance

En un sólo segundo, todo por lo que se esforzó había sido en vano. _Esa era la vida_

Cayó su termo, cayó su bolso. Cayó por igual su parsimonioso rostro y se permitió expresar, aun con levedad increible, la decepción que la invadió

Se quedó quieta por unos minutos, mirando fijamente la dirección que el sujeto tomó mientras la frustración y un básico temor se combinaba con el resto de sus emociones

_El más hábil siempre se salía con la suya. El más fuerte siempre dominaba a los demás_

Ella era débil, y aquello probaba cuan deformado había terminado su innata grandeza que, con la dirección adecuada, hubiese brindado maravillas a ese mundo de mierda

_ Antes que convertirse en aquello, hubiera absorbido lo que ahora lamentablemente se desechaba_

Estacionó el auto a pocos metros y salió, viendo a cada momento la forma en que ella ya se daba a la vergonzosa tarea de recoger sus pertenencias como toda una perdedora, además de la inmediata desesperación por pensar en lo que haría

Se trataba de una buena cantidad, ¿no? La que perdió gracias a la habilidad de alguien más osado, ¿qué iba a decirle a los idiotas que confiaron en ella? ¿Qué pasaría ahora que quedó en ridículo no sólo por el hecho, sino de que no sirvieron de nada sus esfuerzos? ¿Qué haría con todos los planes que tenía?

Sería bueno cortarle la cabeza en ese instante

Llegó a su lado, y si ella lo notó no lo demostró, puesto que siguió recogiendo todo con diligencia, reteniendo en sus mejillas el rojo que provocó su ira y desilusión

Aun con eso, no distinguió la esencia de miedo o derrota. Quizá venganza…

_La propia tal vez ya había llegado_

—Hey — inició en un tono frío, casi despectivo y sin la mínima intención de ayudarla. La chica le miró de reojo mientras continuaba con su labor, carente de extrañeza — ¿Cuánto perdiste?

No respondió, aunque sí le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo, examinándolo apenas y suspirando ante la intromisión que, seguramente, predijo desde mucho antes

No le gustaban esos ojos: su nada total no le permitía ver qué podría utilizar a su favor

Esas pupilas se cernieron sobre él aún después de que terminó de reunir sus cosas, levantándose y mostrando ese imponente pero parsimonioso porte con el que no se había enfrentado antes

La combinación resultaba abrumadora, y con ella venían las cuestiones que no dejaban de molestarlo

_Era iguales. A pesar de todo, no había espacio para negarlo_

…

…

La rubia suspiró con cansancio, entrecerrando la mirada que, desde el principio, no buscó nada en él

_ Lo hacía sentir como un maldito punto en el planeta que no era diferente de otro que hubiese visto antes_

Ante ella no era nadie, y no se molestó en ocultar la ira que eso le generaba

_ No era que la chica no supiese con quien trataba, sino que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo_

Odiaba la sensación. La odiaba a ella

…

Apenas abriendo los labios, mencionó el número que solicitó

Alzó levemente una ceja, admitiendo que para alguien que no gozaba de medios ilimitados, se trataba de una cantidad de importancia. Dinero que, de cualquier modo, era mejor que los pobres diablos a los que cuidaba no recibieran, ya que salvándolos no los haría más virtuosos, ni se volverían piezas útiles en la sociedad decaída

En cambio, no obstante, había una manera de sacarle provecho

Sonrió de lado, con cinismo y arrogante, despectivo y distante, mirándola de arriba abajo como quien observa por primera vez la belleza de una flor recién cortada

_Cortarla, ese era el punto_

—Bien —sacó su cartera, y sin el mínimo problema, extendió los billetes que cubrían la recaudación. Ni una libra más ni una menos — Toma

…

…

Los recibió de forma apática, ausente, sin nada que sentir ni agregar al momento, salvo el rápido movimiento en que los guardó en su bolso con cuidado y precaución

Él mismo aprovechó el espacio para sacar su agenda de bolsillo y escribir algo en una de las hojas arracadas, sin ningún temor a ser descubierto

Sabía lo que venía, no tenía ninguna duda de eso

—Mi dirección — le dio el papel, interiormente consternado de que la recibiera con toda la naturalidad posible — Llega puntualmente a las 22:00 pm

Intercambiaron miradas

…

…

Sólo la vio asentir antes de que reiniciara su camino, tan tranquila y vacía como lo estuvo desde la primera vez que la notó

No hubo más palabras. No hubo recriminaciones. No hubo gestos, ni sensaciones que transmitir

Simplemente continuó, dejando en el aire su perfume de narcisos y violetas

_Perra_

…

Regresó a su auto y arrancó sin prisa, sintiendo la frustración correrle por cada centímetro de la piel, junto al irónico escalofrío que precedía a la victoria y a la contribución, a la venganza y a la cacería

Hoy no pasaría a su pub favorito

_Maldita perra_


	3. Chapter 3

_**.  
**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
**

* * *

Inhaló fuerte. Exhaló el humo que bailó en el ambiente sin forma alguna

Apenas respiró un poco del aire sin contaminar, observando detenidamente la imagen que no terminaba de procesar con completo gusto, recargado en el marco de la puerta de la casa

Ahí estaba, tan blanca y tan elegante, con los labios del tono durazno y los ojos azules que continuaban quietos, fríos, como hielo opaco y oscuro, justo a la hora indicada que prácticamente exigió poco tiempo antes

_¿Quién era el que ahora intentaba probar algo?_

_No le gustaba nada de aquello_

Ahí estaba, con un vestido de color verde oliva que le llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas, con unas zapatillas sencillas y un abrigo negro, con el cabello dispersado tras su espalda que se notaba recién lavado. No estaba maquillada, pero no por eso disminuyó su apariencia de muñeca inmaculada y perfecta

_¿Quién era el que ahora se dejaba arrastrar por razones inútiles?_

Ella dejó caer brutalmente el peso de su azul turbio, sin nada que decir ni cuestionar, ni lamentarse ni considerar, ya que no le interesaba. Así, simplemente, a sabiendas de conocer el por qué se encontraba ahí, el motivo y lo que derivaría

Y con eso, continuaba sin algo que agregar al ambiente que de pronto se tornó en la parodia de un chantaje, y a la vez, en un asunto que involucraba más que las hipotéticas asperezas y la posición concienzuda

Ella ya sabía que esto pasaría. Igual que él, sentía que algunas cuentas estaban pendientes. Asuntos que aclarar. Posiciones que sostener. Ideales que defender y hacer que explotaran en la cara contraria

No eran dos reyes, sino uno que lo aceptaba y otro que rechazaba patéticamente su destino

Bien, entonces, no habría problema si pretendía apropiarse de lo que esa mujer despreciaba y que podía llegar a ser grandioso en sus propias manos

Quería eso, nada más

_¿En serio?_

—Buenas noches — rompió el silencio sin emoción, sin molestia. Sin nada que sentir — ¿Me permites pasar?

Le abrió camino haciéndose a un lado, dejando que cruzara el umbral hacia su nada modesto departamento

Claro, no buscaba darle comodidad o crear algún tipo de entorno en que su reunión no fuese tan forzada, por lo que no se molestó en darle al sitio una apariencia especial o diferente de la normal

Como siempre, al entrar estaba una pequeña sala con un televisor de pantalla plana junto a un equipo de sonido decente. Lucían los mismos libreros de siempre, las mismas escaleras de siempre, el mismo color caoba de las paredes de siempre, la misma cocina raramente utilizada de siempre, y el mismo mini bar con las carísimas botellas de whisky escocés de siempre

Nada de cervezas. Nada de escopetas. Nada de cigarros que no estuviera a la mano para ser consumidos

Inútilmente examinó sus rasgos para entrever un efímero desliz que la delatara, porque de igual forma en que la vio el primer día, parecía que andaba por el puto espacio, alejada de los seres mortales que no contribuían de forma alguna con su concepto de rescatable.

A excepción, por supuesto, de cuando estaba parada como estúpida en aquella mesa de caridad que le arrancaba al mundo el poco oxígeno que valía la pena

_Tal vez eso era. Quizá_

—¿Por qué lo haces?

La pregunta no provocó nada importante, salvo que la rubia se detuviera apenas, sin mirarle y dejando que el mismo bolso de todos los días descansara sobre el cuero negro del sillón principal

Desperdiciar aire. Espacio. Tiempo. Vida. Existencia

Quizá de eso se trataba

—Especifica

—Sabes de lo que hablo

—Me temo que no

—¿Tratas de hacerte la misteriosa?

—¿Tratas de hacerte el importante?

Mordió interiormente su labio y frunció el ceño con notoriedad

Perra

—¿Por qué debería especificar algo que ya conoces? Sólo desperdiciarías mi tiempo

—Porque sólo así obtendrías una respuesta que te importa más que a mí — suspiró — De otro modo, tú eres el que está desperdiciando mí tiempo

Maldita perra… pero únicamente así valía la pena

No se había equivocado en lo absoluto. Eran iguales

_Entonces…_

—¿Por qué lo haces? —repitió acercándose sin vacilación — ¿Qué tratas de demostrar fingiendo que te importa una causa que no tiene sentido a estas alturas? Una que, además, no sólo no tiene nada que ver contigo, sino que te rebaja a un nivel tan patético

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que no eres como ellos

—¿Lo dices tú?

—Y seguramente tú también

No hubo cambio. No hubo factor que la debilitara. No hubo algo que decirle que no supiera ya

Inútil y lamentable. Él era el que hora lucía así al buscar con precisión el momento para exigirle respuestas que no le incumbían

_Error_

Sí lo hacían, en el sentido de un aprovechamiento personal

Si ese talento se iba a desperdiciar, era mejor que él se quedara con todo

—No es demasiado difícil de explicar — se quitó el abrigó y lo dejó también en el sillón. Su cabello se acomodó de forma natural, casi a la orden inmediata — Es el pago de una deuda

—¿Qué? — sonrió de lado con burla, con sequedad — No creerás que me tragaré una excusa tan estúpida, ¿o sí?

—¿De verdad es solamente estúpida? — finalmente volteó a verlo — Piénsalo

—Lo que pienso, es que se trata de mero sacrificio — tomó un mechón de su largo cabello y lo llevó a sus labios. Olía a narcisos y violetas — Pero de los demás

Fue leve, imperceptible… sin embargo, al fin la sintió contraerse un poco

Eso era

—Quizá debas algo, y lo has pagado por un tiempo, aunque el resto… bueno, ahora veo que encontraste la forma de deformarlo… — sonrió de nuevo, inconsciente — Confieso que me has sorprendido

Porque justo en ese momento lo vio. Lo supo. Fue tan claro como el tono de su cabello y de la piel que dejaba ver el ligero vuelo de su falda

Qué imbécil por no darse cuenta antes

Eran iguales, pero el método varió lo bastante para darles el espacio necesario, una zona neutra en que podían actuar sin pelear

Por ese camino, empero, obtuvieron distintos productos y continuaban apelando a diferentes objetivos

—Debería sentirme insultada por creerme tan simple, supongo — respondió con calma. Quizá era su imaginación, pero ya la veía más relajada — Y por otro lado, quiere decir que todo está funcionando

—¿Ese era el punto? — él mismo se sintió de aquella forma, y provisionalmente era bueno — Después de causarme tantos problemas, ¿estás diciendo que todo este tiempo se trató de algo tan sencillo?

Él actuaba con cinismo y preponderancia, orgulloso de saberse temido y señalado como uno de los hombres más extraordinarios de su época

Amaba ser reconocido. Amaba la reputación que seguía sonando como el eco de una enorme campana. Amaba el mundo pareciera temblar cuando posaba los pies en la tierra. Amaba estar apartado de los problemas de los humanos y que ellos supieran que así era

Se volvió indispensable para muchos, a pesar de sentir el odio que le tenían, y más aún que sin importar eso, ahí estaban, comiendo de la palma de su mano cómo debía ser.

Se trataba de un rey, el más magnífico de todos

Ella se dispersaba con discreción, imperceptible como un suspiro y ligera como la neblina que amenaza en silencio

No quería atención, no quería publicidad, no quería erguirse en un trono que la convertiría en un blanco obvio de ataque y defensa

No le interesaba pelear por los cuerpos, sino que anhelaba la apropiación misma de los ideales, de esos que se obtenían a base de una manipulación precisa de palabras y acciones. No intervenía, solo dejaba que otros devoraran a los que se atrevían a contradecirla

Deseaba ser indispensable a un grado personal, adorada y ensalzada sin que aquellos pobres diablos lo supieran

Marionetas, quería un reino lleno de marionetas que actuaban por su placer, a pesar de creer que sólo los ayudaba

Se trataba de una hechicera. Una maldita bruja

Así, su trabajo de caridad sólo era una de los pequeños teatros que tenía por toda la jodida ciudad. Sus escenarios personales. Los de paso. Los que se escurrían hasta cuando le diera la gana

—Yo no recuerdo haberte pedido que te interesara. Tampoco te lancé alguna indirecta con el fin de involucrarte… a diferencia de ti — parpadeó apenas, despacio — Pagar el dinero de un sorpresivo robo y usarlo de pretexto no fue demasiado delicado, menos citarme como si trataras a una prostituta cualquiera

—No soy el tipo de sujeto que le gusta darle vueltas al asunto

—No estás en posición de afirmar algo como eso

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué lo dices?

—Pasar los días viéndome desde el techo de aquel edificio no es algo que haría alguien "directo" — y él que pensó que había sido lo bastante discreto — A menos que tuvieras una razón muy particular

—¿Así como la tuya? — sonrió de nueva cuenta, aun sosteniendo el mechón de cabello que sentía tan suave — ¿Qué es lo que motiva a una mujer como tú obedecer al comentario de un hombre que claramente se aprovechó de la situación?

—Pago de deuda — dijo con obviedad — Prefiero no dejar nada pendiente, si sabes a lo que me refiero

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? — la observó fijamente, no disimulando las intenciones originales

Cortarle la cabeza seguía siendo el objetivo de ese encuentro

—Tú y yo sabemos de qué manera será

…

…

—Soy Alasdair McAllister

—Gwyneth Llywelyn

Ese fue el anuncio final. El último a una cuestión que, realmente, no tenía nada que ver con él

La previa a la unión de labios que no tuvo delicadeza en realizar

La besó con fuerza y profundidad, con la humedad precisa que le arrancó un leve escalofrío, con rapidez y la lentitud suficiente para grabarle nítidamente en el cerebro que aquello no contaba con significado

No se trataba de simpatía, ni de atracción. No era un acto deliberado, ni bien pensado. No existía nada parecido al amor, ni siquiera a la preferencia bien definida, pero no imaginaba hacer aquello con alguien que no fuese ella

No era un pacto, un acuerdo, ni se rebajaba a la categoría de simple transacción que Llywelyn insistía en darle

No existía nombre para aquello, y a la vez, fue claramente definido conforme las caricias aumentaron y la intimidad se volvió palpable al sentir las frías piernas por debajo de la falda

El tiempo fue puntual cuando se abrió paso entre los botones por encima de su pecho y de la ropa interior que tuvo un efecto claro en sí mismo

No la quería. No la amaba. Así, se negaba a que esa fuera la única ocasión en que tendría acceso a la piel de esa bruja a la que, en algún punto, decapitaría y haría que su cráneo rodara escaleras abajo.

Se quedaría con ella. Se quedaría con todo y cuando terminara, entonces él sería el que quedaría de pie

—A-Alasdair

Ni más, ni menos. Punto

_¿En serio?_


	4. Chapter 4

.

* * *

**Epílogo  
**

* * *

—¿Será la chica de cabello castaño?

—Creo que es la rubia

—¿Cuál de las dos?

—La de ojos verdes

—Hay dos que tienen los ojos verdes

—Bueno, la de cabello corto con la cinta roja

—¿Qué dices sobre la morena? Con vestido verde

—Pensé que hablabas de la de rosa

—¿La que tiene la flor en su peinado?

—Esa y la de verde son asiáticas, ¿no? Son bastante lindas

—¡No tanto como la de rojo! ¡Hombre, esa sólo tendría que decirme "Hola" y yo…!

Inhaló. Exhaló. Inhaló humo de la nicotina y trago el sabor de ligero alcohol que ya tenía en la lengua

En estos tiempos, parecía que un hombre ya no podía subirse al tejado de un edificio con un six-pack de cervezas sin ser interrumpido. Qué completa y reverenda mierda

De todos modos, no era como si lo necesitara con tanta desesperación

_Ya no_

—Oh, por Dios

—¿Acabas de ver lo que yo?

—¡Esos pechos son enormes!

—No sé si sentir miedo u otra cosa

—Yo tampoco…

Porque un tipo como él se adaptaba y cambiaba, evolucionaba

Seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, controlando todo

—¡Pero estoy sorprendido! — el comentario era dirigido a él, y en realidad, le importaba poco — ¡Así que por esto subías a cada rato! No me extraña, ¡si tienes una vista estupenda!

—¿Quién diría que habría mujeres tan hermosas al otro lado de la calle? Y con eso de que son de una asociación de caridad, ¡bueno! Espero que alguna de ellas sea caritativa conmigo~

Incluso a sí mismo

—Lo sería por la pinta de vagabundo inútil que tienes — contestó sin gana, y sin dejar de mirar al mismo sitio — Aspiras a demasiado. Ríndete

—¡O-Oye, eso fue cruel hasta para ti!

—Él tiene razón — apoyó Ryan — ¡Supongo que deberé hacerme cargo de todas por ti!

—¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! ¡Tenemos el mismo aspecto, ¿lo olvidas?! Y eso significa que si a mí me toman como un perdedor, ¡a ti también!

—¿Lo ven? — rodó los ojos con leve burla — Sólo pierden el tiempo, así que lárguense de una vez

Y siguiendo ese protocolo, sabía que podía esperar

—Oh~, ¿creías que sería tan fácil?

—¡Pues ni lo pienses! ¡No nos iremos hasta saber cuál de todas esas bellezas vienes a ver cada maldito día!

Las cacerías requerían preparación, y su presa no era una cualquiera

Si fallaba, sería él quien terminara sometido

Ni de puta broma

No estaría a punto de caer como en la noche anterior. No iba a caer en las maldiciones de esa bruja de ojos azules

—Hablan demasiado con base en nada

—¡No nos distraerás! — exclamaran al unísono, tal como el par de idiotas que eran — ¡Descubriremos cuál de ellas te gusta!

—Como si algo así sucediera

—Yo digo que es la de cabello largo negro — lo ignoraron. Bien — Se ve bastante centrada y su actitud es educada, servicial y amable

—¡Lo que McAllister necesita es alguien que lo domine! — afirmó con una sonrisa — Una chica fuerte, segura de sí misma, espontánea, ¡y eso lo tiene la que tiene el cabello largo castaño!

Estúpidos. Como si ellos pudiesen saber lo que requería

Ni él mismo lo sabía por la simple premisa de que estaba bien solo

No deseaba compartir nada ni apegarse a alguien si no existía un beneficio de por medio

Quizá Llywelyn lo valía… si es que antes no le ponía una bomba y hacía explotar su costoso auto de color oscuro

—¿Qué dices de aquella? La de cabello rubio platino y de ojos azules — atendió el comentario con poca atención. Poca. Claro — También es bastante linda

—No creo — ¿uhn? — Tiene novio

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ahí — señaló sin discreción — Acaba de llegar

¿Novio?

No hizo ningún movimiento. No respiró más. No sintió más… pero sí observó la situación con cuidado, aprovechando que su posición no delataría nada en particular

Justo cuando Gwyneth acababa de tomar un poco de té del termo rojo, un tipo de ojos verdes y cejas espantosamente grandes se acercó por la espalda y le tocó con familiaridad el hombro. Ella volteó con cierta sorpresa, pero al mirarlo, le sonrió sin trabas, encontrando una respuesta similar

Compartieron un breve saludo de palabra y se abrazaron con tierna decoro, concluyendo en un beso de labios voluntarioso que, a pesar de no tener rastro alguno de lujuria –todavía-, hizo ruborizar a más de uno

Ella no lo había besado así el día anterior

—Ah, tienes razón — suspiró… pero enseguida, recuperó el ánimo —¡¿No lo ves, Bryan?! Si una mujer así se quedó con alguien que tiene cara de tonto… — lo apoyaba — ¡Existen esperanzas para nosotros!

—¡Es lo más inteligente que has dicho en la semana entera! — también encontró su euforia — ¡Para esta noche, estaremos en el mejor pub de la ciudad rodeado de todas ellas! ¡Los tragos irán a la cuenta de la empresa!

Hubo algo en lo que hicieron ayer. Carecía de nombre y esencia, pero ahí estaba. Se mantenía latente, como un parásito

Sin embargo, de ninguna forma era parecido a lo que tenía con ese rubio de ojos verdes a quien, según notaba, Llywelyn le brindaba dulce atención, casi en un acto auténtico que chocaba con los principios que implícitamente expresó en su conversación

¿Lo había engañado? No

¿Había omitido algo? No

Simplemente… no se relacionaban

Su naturaleza creó un espacio en que podía existir en compañía de ese sujeto sin que interviniera algún elemento egoísta que pudiese echarle las cosas a perder con él

¿Lo amaba, entonces? Tal vez

_No lo admitía _

—¡MIERDA! — no sólo los escuchó gritar como niñitas, sino que fue testigo de cómo se les doblaban las piernas y se escondían a la altura de la barda — ¡Nos vieron, nos vieron!

Regresó la vista

De repente se encontró de nuevo con esas pupilas azules, nubladas, ausentes y tranquilas. Unas que lo miraban, y no. Unas que de alguna forma le estaba confirmado lo que sucedió entre ellos, y lo que tenía con el tipo que ya se había puesto a repartir volantes también

_No lo admitía_

Si creyó que antes era un desperdicio que semejante talento se manchara por imaginaría ineptitud, ahora no podía soportarlo al ver que se gastaba en un sentimiento real que no dejaba nada

Seres extraordinarios no tenían permitido rechazar su posición bajo ninguna jodida circunstancia. Ambos lo sabían, pero ahí era el único que estaba dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo

_Ella tenía que hacerlo también. No existía opción_

—¡¿Ya llamó a la policía?! ¡¿O ya les dijo a las demás?!

—¡Nunca pensé que moriría por una turba de mujeres bonitas!

—… eso no suena tan mal

—… cierto

Bueno, de eso se trataba, ¿no? Jugar a conquistar y a desaparecer los reinos que se interpusieran en el objetivo

Llywelyn no interpretaba a una reina, sino a una bruja. Por eso necesitaba ser eliminada antes que nadie

_Si ahora mismo tuviese una escopeta junto a ese six-pack de cerveza…_

La chica rompió el contacto sin el mínimo cambio, continuando con su tarea y con la tranquilidad que la hacía reservada a comparación de sus compañeras, incluso del imbécil que se jactaba un título sin importancia

Él no hizo nada, salvo sonreír

Quizá ya era momento de volar un autobús en miles de pedazos


End file.
